Life Is Good
by asimpleline18
Summary: After a petty fight, Sora and Kairi make up and finally realize they're back at Destiny Islands for good.


_'"I hate you!" Sora yelled._

_"I hate you even more!" Kairi had yelled back.'_

The thoughts of their fight kept going thorough Kairi's head that night. She was in her room with the window wide open trying to get to sleep. It was a calm night with a slight breeze that made the curtains billow. She could hear the waves washing up on the shore in the distance.

Earlier, she and Sora had a fight about how Sora didn't even try to send something back to the islands to say he was okay. Sora was mad about how everyone forgot him especially her. Kairi was thinking how stupid it was because he had been home for over a month when this came up.

"It's a nice night out," Sora's voice came from the window.

Kairi sat up and saw him sitting on the window sill with his back against the frame. She just stared at him and didn't say anything.

Sora finally broke the uncomfortable silence and asked, "Do you want to go to the island so we can talk?"

"Sure," Kairi replied quietly.

Kairi made sure her door was locked so her parents wouldn't find out that she snuck out. She then silently followed Sora down the side of her house. They silently rowed out to the island and tied the boat up. Sora went and sat on the beach and Kairi did the same.

"Kairi, I'm really sorry. Everyone forgot about me. It's no big deal. When I forgot everyone, everyone forgot me because the memories were gone," he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I should of never accused you of not caring. You were always searching for Riku and me. It's not like you could go to the nearest post office and say you want a letter sent to a completely different world," she replied.

"The thing I'm most sorry for is what I said to you. It hurts me so much now that I remember how I said I hated you. The truth is, I couldn't live without you," Sora said tenderly as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"You just summed up what I'm feeling too," Kairi said snuggling closer to his warmth.

They sat snuggled there on the moonlit beach. The moon was still low over the horizon and the night was still beginning. They stared up at all of the stars and worlds Sora helped save.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Sora asked after a while, "It's still warm out."

"I would like to but I don't have a bathing suit in the tree house," she replied.

"Oh," he said disappointedly.

"It's okay. I'll swim in this. Like you said, it's warm out," Kairi reassured him.

"Well, I'll go and get changed. My clothes won't dry as fast as yours. I'll bring back some blankets," he said getting up.

He came back quickly now in his bathing suit. Kairi was waiting at the end of the dock.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm waiting to race you!" she said giggling, "Go!"

They ran and jumped off the edge of the dock. They splashed each other and laughed. They fought over who won but they settled on that it was a tie because neither wanted to say the other may have won. When they settled down, Sora put his arms around Kairi and she embraced him back.

"The adventures are finally over. I'm finally back home with my friends and family," Sora said into the top of Kairi's head.

"Yeah, but there are still the little adventures left," she replied closing her eyes and putting her head on his chest.

They stood like that in the calm sea until Sora lifted Kairi's chin and raised her face to meet his. He slowly put his lips to hers and gently kissed her. They kissed until Kairi began to shiver.

They got out of the water and into the now chilly night. They wrapped themselves in the blankets.

"Do you want me to build a fire?" Sora asked.

Kairi nodded and he started to pile up wood.

"I need to get matches and to get changed. I'll be right back," he said and went to the tree house.

Kairi sat patiently, alone on the beach waiting for him to come back. He was quick like he said he would be. He brought pillows and more dry blankets. He quickly lit the fire and put the wet blankets next to it.

"Are you planning to stay here all night, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"It's a nice night out. I'm planning to stay here as long as you want to," he replied laying out the dry blankets.

Sora finished and laid down on the blankets. Kairi did the same, lying right next to him. Sora put the now dry blankets over them and held Kairi close to himself.

"This is the perfect night," Kairi said sleepily.

Sora mumbled in agreement and they soon fell asleep under the starry sky. The fire burned itself out eventually and the couple slept peacefully.

* * *

Early the next morning, Riku rowed out to the island. Sora's and Kairi's parents discovered the two were missing and sent him to find them. He knew he would find them laughing somewhere on the island. He was surprised when he found them still sleeping on the beach.

"I should've known," he said quietly to himself, "Well at least they made up."

He then went out to the paupu fruit tree and watched the sun rising over the sea. He let the couple sleep. He used to have a crush on Kairi but he found his own girlfriend. As much as it hurt his pride, he made a mental note to bring his girlfriend out to the island and do the same thing Sora did.

Life at Destiny Islands was finally normal again after all those years of fighting and putting the balance back into order. Life was finally good again.


End file.
